


For Better and Worse

by cactus_love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek to the Rescue, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_love/pseuds/cactus_love
Summary: Stiles pushes Derek away because he is tired of hurting him. But when Stiles needs him most, will his Alpha come to his rescue after all?





	

“I can’t do this anymore, Derek.” Stiles’s fists were stuffed into the pockets of his red hoodie. 

Derek’s sharp blue eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“Us. I can’t do _us_ anymore.” Derek could smell the pain and sadness ebbing out of Stiles even as he refused to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Derek stepped closer to Stiles, but the younger man took a step back, shaking his head. 

“I just can’t okay? I know this is shitty of me and all but…” Stiles let out a shaky breath, tugging his hand through his floppy brown hair. 

Derek growled as the scent of cinnamon wafted over to him. “No. Tell me what’s wrong first.” 

As Stiles shook his head again, fear inched its way into Derek’s heart. 

“Stiles, tell me what happened. Is this about the rogue alpha last week?” 

The quick flash of pain across Stiles’s expression told him everything he needed to know. 

“I would save you every time. I don’t care if it costs me my life.” Derek tried to touch Stiles’s face, but he flinched away from his lover’s touch. 

“I care, Derek! I don’t want anyone else to die because of me. I’m so sick and tired of everyone getting hurt and dying. I can’t take it anymore!” Tears coursed down his face, and all Derek wanted to do was brush them aside and crush Stiles to his chest. 

“Stiles-” Derek started, but the agony in Stiles’s soft amber eyes cut him off. 

“No, Derek. I’m sorry, but we’re over.” He walked away, almost glad for the werewolf’s stunned silence. “Stay safe.” 

He climbed into his Jeep and took off without looking back, speeding into the night even as relentless tears blurred his vision. 

As he approached his house, all he wanted to do was go into his room and curl up on his bed, but everything smelled like Derek. Stiles nearly broke down when he saw Derek's leather jacket hanging haphazardly off of a chair. 

_It’s for the best,_ he thought as he stared at the ceiling, unable to drift off to sleep. He wrapped himself up in the blankets he didn’t usually need because of Derek’s warmth. 

_It’s too cold._ He slipped the black jacket that still smelled of the woods and _him_ over his red hoodie and slid on shoes before heading out the door. 

_It’s just a walk. To clear my head._ Stiles glanced out at the dark forest as he walked along the stretch of asphalt. As he crested the hill, he noticed a figure by the side of the road. The man was hunched over, dark liquid seeping through his fingers. 

_Is that blood?_ Stiles sped up. “Are you okay?” 

The man’s head snapped up, and his silvery eyes glanced warily at Stiles in the moonlight. 

A dribble of blood leaked from the corner of his lip. 

“Let me call for help.” Stiles fumbled for his phone. 

“No! I’m okay, really,” his voice wavered as Stiles got closer, trying to determine the extent of his injuries. 

_No service. Figures._ Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket and took another look at the large dark stain marring the man’s light gray sweater. 

“There’s no signal here, but my house is just back down the road.” Stiles shot forward to catch the man as he wobbled unsteadily. 

“You smell like your Alpha,” the man whispered in his ear, his silver eyes glinting as maliciously as his grin in the moonlight. 

“What?” Stiles asked just as something heavy hit the back of his head. Pain exploded everywhere before darkness consumed him. 

* 

When Stiles woke up, his head throbbed furiously. He was about to try to rub away the pain, but his wrists wouldn’t move. 

_What? Where am I?_ His eyes shot open in fear. He was in a small room in some kind of log cabin or wooden shack. The walls were devoid of any marking. A single exposed light bulb hung above Stiles in the middle of the room. He was tied down to some kind of metal chair that was bolted to the floor. 

Metal cuffs dug tightly into his wrists. He tested his bonds, but he couldn’t even lift his arms. _I must be connected to the chair too._ Even his feet were shackled to the chair legs. 

The light stung his eyes as he tried to find anything he could use. Directly in front of him was a door, but there was nothing else in the bare room, not even a spare nail. 

A familiar scent hung in the air. _Wolfsbane,_ Stiles realized with horror. 

The wooden door squeaked on its hinges as it swung open in front of him. A different man from before walked in, but they had to be related. He had the same white blond hair and silvery eyes, but he was taller and more muscular than his relative. A cigarette was firmly planted between his lips as he closed the door behind him again. 

“Oh, great. I got the upgraded model.” Stiles glared at his captor, but he showed no signs of acknowledging Stiles’s comment. 

“Helloooo?” Stiles bobbed his head, trying to catch the man’s gaze, but his silver eyes were firmly locked on the thin trail of smoke leading up to the ceiling. “I want a refund. At least the first generation had a functioning brain.” 

His eyes met Stiles's in a harsh glare. 

But it wasn’t like Stiles knew when to stop. 

“Oh, you _can_ hear after all. Hey, would you mind? It’s kind of toasty in here. Could you take this jacket off of me?” Stiles moved his shoulders, trying to shrug Derek’s leather jacket off of him. 

“Shut your mouth. You’re just an Alpha’s bitch.” An accent seeped into his speech, but Stiles couldn’t place it. “But I’m sure I can find a way to keep your mouth busy if you refuse.” 

“Excuse you, _former_ Alpha’s bitch,” Stiles corrected, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his heart as he admitted it out loud. 

His captor blew a cloud of smoke into his face, and Stiles coughed hard. 

“Former? I think not. You _reek_ of him.” 

“I broke up with him yesterday.” Stiles assumed it was past midnight by now. “I'm just wearing his jacket. Sorry if that foils all of your grand schemes. Glad we had this talk. You can let me go now, ri-” 

The smack resounded through the room as the man’s ring left a bloody gash on Stiles’s cheek. His jaw hit the corner of the metal chair, only serving to further amplify the severe pain in his head. 

“Your Alpha will come for you, and when he does, I’ll kill him myself. Maybe I’ll even let you live long enough to see it.” His breath reeked of ash. 

Stiles tried not to let his fear show on his face. 

_This is exactly what I was afraid of._

Stiles forced a laugh out of his throat. “You really think he’d care about a human like me?” 

The man grabbed his chin and forced Stiles’s brown eyes to meet his cold gray ones. 

“I know he will. If your scent doesn’t draw him, maybe your screams will.” In the man’s right hand was his still burning cigarette. 

Stiles tried to move away, but the orange embers drew closer until his captor cemented them, digging the hot ash into the pulse point on Stiles's neck. 

A scream escaped his lips before he could stop it as the man scarred the place Derek liked to mark the most, leaving a bloody, singed mess behind. 

Stiles sucked in ragged gasps as his kidnapper laughed. Each inhale and exhale caused enough movement of his throat to send another wave of agony shooting through Stiles. When the scent of his burning flesh finally hit his nose, Stiles gagged hard, barely suppressing the urge to vomit everywhere. 

“Let’s see what kind of other pretty noises we can get out of you, shall we?” His captor reached into his pocket and flipped open a silver lighter. The orange flame danced dangerously on the tip. 

“I told you, Derek’s not coming for me!” Stiles bit back the sob that accompanied that realization. _At least he’s safe._

“We’ll see about that.” He shoved the lighter into Stiles’s skin. 

Pain consumed him so wholly that he didn’t realize he was screaming until he registered the grating noise in his own ears. 

Even when the hunter removed the fire from his neck, the burning didn’t stop. 

Every breath was agony. Blood slid down his neck and soaked into the neck of his hoodie. 

In the distance, he heard a howl. 

_No._

“Showtime, lover boy.” He flicked the lid back over the bright orange flame and left through the door, neglecting to shut it all the way. 

Another howl echoed through the forest, this time much closer. 

_Stay away, Derek._ Stiles thrashed, trying to free himself from the chair, but he was thoroughly restrained. 

Through the open doorway, Stiles saw the two hunters moving back and forth. The sharp click of the safeties being deactivated rung through his ears. 

Stiles breathed hard as the scent of his own blood made him retch. 

_What is it doing to Derek then?_

The front door rattled violently, the top hinge breaking off, leaving it hanging awkwardly over the threshold. The original decoy gripped his gun tighter as he nudged the door open with his foot. A blur of black darted through the door, tackling the man. 

_Derek._ Stiles’s heart raced with a mixture of relief and terror. The hunter shrieked as his partner fired at the wolf mauling him. 

“No!” Stiles ignored the pain as he desperately tried to get out of his chair. “Derek!” 

A growl erupted from the other room as the werewolf pounced the opposite direction, tearing into the man who marred Stiles with a ferocity Stiles hadn’t seen from him before. 

“No one fucks with my mate!” Derek roared as his claws slashed into the hunter. 

_His mate._ Stiles’s heart leaped, and tears pricked his eyes even as he wished Derek hadn’t thrown himself in harm’s way for him again. 

Just as his heart accelerated, Derek turned to face him. Relief flooded his eyes as he shifted, rushing over to Stiles. 

Derek enveloped him in a rough hug. 

“Stiles.” His voice broke, betraying his angry demeanor. He buried his face into the good side of Stiles’s neck. 

“Hey, Sourwolf,” Stiles croaked. Derek’s fingers found his way into Stiles’s hair as he breathed in Stiles’s scent. “Think you could release me first before you jump my bones?” 

Derek’s eyes narrowed on the scorched side of Stiles’s neck as he leaned back, and he growled darkly. “Which one of them did this to you?” 

“What does it matter? They’re already dead.” 

Derek broke the handcuffs apart, releasing Stiles’s arms. Stiles rolled his shoulders appreciatively. 

“I should have killed them slower.” Derek crouched, forcing the metal around Stiles’s right ankle to bend to his rage. 

“Why did you come for me?” It was barely a whisper, but there was no way Derek didn’t hear him. 

“I don’t care how much you push me away, Stiles. I will _always_ be there for you when you need me. You’re my mate. You’re _mine._ ” The last word left Derek’s lips as a growl. His electric eyes locked on Stiles’s soft brown ones. “Mine.” 

Derek lightly caressed Stiles’s cheek as he pressed his lips to his mate’s. 

“Yours,” Stiles agreed and answered Derek with a kiss of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I've actually never watched any Teen Wolf, but I love reading the fanfictions for it.  
> I hope I did it justice.


End file.
